Guess What? I'm Smartly Stupid
by DemoNewt
Summary: Main character: Kinai Yataima Love Interest: Will be kept secret. Age: 21 Status: Bisexual Everything else is a SECRET. My secret...that's all . .
1. introductions

"Jacob Haroshi"

" 'ere"

"Shay Wakia", the teacher was just finishing roll call.

"Here"

"Kinai Yataima"

There was silence as the day dreaming child leaned on the sidewall.

Footsteps broke that short silence.

"Miss Yataima! Please pay attention! You may return to your fairy tale world _after_ my class is over", as she was referred to, Kinai's hand that was used as a pedestal for her chin, twitched slightly.

The 21-year-old's gaze met her teacher's, yes, she was 21, so she got held back a few years. Not because of her lack of brain cells, but because of her low attention span, never doing her work, and she also has a knack of acting out.

The hand used to support her head went down to her lap. "Hai…Gomenasai teacher", the girl said this without difficulty, she was used to lying directly. There were small chuckles around, along with, "What's she still _doing_ here? Daydreaming is all that girl's good at" or "Hey! Whatcha really thinkin' about? Eh, hentai?"

_…fuck…you…_, she cussed in her thoughts and frowned slightly, it looked like a pout whenever she did that. She kept her thoughts to herself and listened with half a mind. It's not that she's never been made fun of or not used to being teased, ….she just spazzes sometimes. Luckily for these teens, Kinai was one of those people who knew how to control their actions...most of the time.

"Now, Mister Haroshi, please tell the class the answer for number 24(a)", the teacher said while walking towards the front of the classroom.

"H-hai. The answer is 49,823n", it was amazing that this boy had paid any attention, this was detention after all. Sadly, this substitute liked to review work…not many teachers do that when supervising for detention.

This was so boring to Kinai, and she had tuned out the voices. Kinai began to take out a small pen and pulled up her sleeve to reveal her pale skin. She was wearing a black collared long-sleeved shirt and loose bleached men's jeans; which was your average outfit for a girl 17 years of age, but she was 21.

The only other problem with Kinai's arrangement of clothing was that she had an untied black and white checkered tie hanging loosely around her neck and her jeans were covered in elaborate designs, drawn by yours truly, with a black ballpoint pen. She also wears a thin, crimson red, zip-up, hood jacket that is draped around her figure

Also attached to her jeans was many chains bought at various stores and her favorite: created from the many soda cans she drank from. A 2 feet long chain with one soda cap attached to each loop; it took her 6 months.

Currently, she was designing a nice black skull and cross bones that were most likely the femur. Yes, she was drawing the traditional pirate ship insignia.

She sighed quietly, satisfied with her design and tucked her black hair behind her ear. Well, almost all black, she had bleached the tips of her hair numerous times to get it the snowy color it was now. She had also dyed exactly five strands of hair on the side of her head red, due to pure boredom.

Her black hair reached to her elbow if she stood correctly. The front that is. She cut her hair herself, and this year's hairdo was semi-long boy hair at the back while it sloped steeply downward in the front. Her bangs, which were separated from the rest of her hair, reached the bottom of her chin, were usually tucked behind her ears. Poor Kinai could never do in a ponytail, so during physical education, she was forced to wear it in loose pigtails. The reason for this strange hairdo was not known to me until I did a bit of research. Apparently, Kinai immensely enjoys 'anime' (some type of well drawn drama I believe) and cosplaying her favored characters.

She dislikes having to wear wigs and such, so she prefers to have her hair resemble the character's. She goes through about three different hairstyles per year (on the average lower forearm length hair) I am not sure why, but her hair grows a bit faster than an average human. Her hair grows about 1.5 inches per month.

Kinai's eyes fixed onto the clock. _72,71,70…_, she counted down the seconds to the bell.

Something happened to hit her in the head just as the bell began to ring. It was a lump of crumpled paper. To say the least, she was always curious, no matter what the situation. Kinai knew it could be a string of insults printed with messy handwriting. She flattened out the crumpled piece of paper, lo and behold, there was the expected chain of profanity she was so fond of.

After school physical education was next for her. She walked towards her locker…near the teacher's lounge. They expected her to be a problem and placed her under a close watch. 14...15...26. The latch opened to the pull and Kinai swung the locker frame open, catching it before the frame made contact with the other lockers. She stuffed her cursed English textbook into the small locker, just when it occurred to her, _Shit! I forgot my gym clothes! I don't have time to deal with another detention!_

Her teacher is going to be pissed. Kinai trudged to the girls' locker room. "Hey, Xia! Do you have any extra gym clothes?" Kinai groaned as she talked to her close best friend: Xia Carian.

"Ooh. You forgot again didn't you. And no, I don't. You should know by now!", your schoolmate scolded her. She held up her finger like a mother telling her son not to eat sweets before bed.

"Ah…Coach is gonna kill me..._again_", Kinai whined and hung her head in dismay.

"Neh, you sure seem to have a lot of lives, _Kinai-chan_" Xia stared playfully at her pronouncing each of the last two words clearly and mockingly.

Kinai removed her gaze from the floor to let them sit upon the view of her friend quite menacingly.

**_"What did you call me?"_**

"Oh nothing", she mused.

Kinai began to glare daggers at her friend.

"You know I don't like being called 'chan' or 'kun' or 'hime' or any of these stupid formalities!" she began to spaz, using air quotes whenever necessary.

Xia had finished dressing into her gym uniform."Oi! Quit babbling and come on, before coach kills you for being late too!", she had a smirk on her face and gave Kinai a peck on the cheek.

I have to say that this surprised me quite a bit.


	2. Track and Ice Cream

"Yataima! Explain to me why you're out here without a uniform!" the coach demanded.

"I left it at home, in the washing machine, and then my cat pissed on it when I hung it up to dry", it was true. Somehow, some way, Nicky had found a way to pull down the piece of cloth and in Kinai's terms, piss on it.

"Yataima! Go! Four laps! The rest of you, follow suit with two!" she shouted while pinching the bridge across her nose.

Four laps, that meant one mile. Normally, students had 2 minutes to complete each lap, with one minute for each additional one. We may use this event as an example: the students must run two laps, meaning two minutes for each. The second lap adds another minute, do a simple math problem: 2(2) + 1 4.30 minutes for a student running two laps. Meaning Kinai's limit was 11 minutes, considering her speed, the limit is 8 minutes and 15 seconds. In track, 3 minutes and 15 seconds meant a large difference.

You could never tell at first glance, she wasn't very active in sports and never really practiced it. However, for some unknown reason, she was unusually strong. Not professional boxer strong, just…stronger than your average 18-year-old male.

Kinai never spent much time in the sunlight, not for any scientific reason, she just despised how the bright the sun was. This explained her pale skin, and lack of hobbies outside. Luckily, for her, the track is inside the gym…'the giant, big-ass gym' - as Kinai would describe it.

Kinai arrived at the final lap huffing, with 53 seconds to spare, this is a good time, considering the fact that she was in loose jeans and had a jacket, now hanging hopelessly around her arms. "Nice time Yataima. Now, your prize: a Saturday detention at 7:00 AM, no talking, just you and your fellow detention buddies."

"…G-great…" Kinai paused to breath; she couldn't insult a teacher without any air in her lungs.

She heard a few giggles go around.

Xia got up and sat next to Kinai "Hey, you still 'live?"

"Guess you can say that. So, what was your time?" Kinai gulped down ¼ of a water bottle she found nearby.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Well, you can have it." Kinai looked back and shook the water bottle, expecting for the girl to come and retrieve her water.

"I don't want it now! You're such a retard!"

Kinai turned back to Xia, "Well?"

"3 minutes and 28 seconds", she closed her eyes and let out a triumphant sigh "Best time yet."

"Proud of ya. Say, how about I treat you to a snack after school as a congratulatory prize?" Kinai was proud; Xia had always struggled to keep up with the rest of the girls in the track team.

Xia let out a sigh. "I don't think I can. My mom wants me home by 6 today"

"Aw, please?" Kinai whined and held her hands in the form of a prayer, "I'm takin' you to a little café that has those little fancy cakes you like so much." she teased.

Xia's back slumped a bit and looked a bit…out of it; she had this strange look in her eye.

"Eh? Xia? Xia? I won't take ya if your not awake"

She woke up instantly. "I'm awake! Wait, you're payin' for this right?"

"Yup, tax an' all"

Xia punched the air "Yatta!" Kinai's eyes came into realization "Oh…wait, I have to take this stupid test to get into college a bit early…father's demand…I'm really sorry…please forgive me." Xia looked like she was going to die. Her eyes seemed to be saying '…Thanks for shattering my dreams…"

"Xia! I'm sorry! How about I take you to the arcade after I pass? I'll pay for the game tokens too!" She already assumes that she'll pass with flying colors. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if she did, and Xia knew that this meant after the ceremony or whatever; I don't look much into these things. It's hard accessing the Internet from where I am.

Xia looked a bit hesitant "F-fine…I'll forgive you for crushing my hopes…" her expression became more determined "And! As another compromise, you shall buy me ice cream today!", saying it in a very anticlimactic way.

"Hey. How about taking all that energy and get to jumping those fences!"

"Uwah!" Kinai screamed, no, I don't want to say that. When Kinai 'screams' she…um...makes a sound that sounds more like 'AAAGGGHHH!' instead of 'AAAIIIIEEEEE!'.

The coach's face was just 6 inches away from breathing distance. Even I think of that as a 'creepy' moment.

Later that day, Kinai bought ice cream for Xia, it was strawberry flavored, Kinai preferred pistachio…just without those strange things mixed in with them. Though…poor, forgetful Kinai forgot her wallet at home. She soon received a large amount of attention from the commotion Xia had caused with her lovely vocabulary.


	3. That Smart Ass

Chapter 3

One hour 14 minutes and 37 seconds. Kinai took one hour, 14 minutes, and 37 seconds to complete her college exam with 74 questions; she was still in her school clothes. Since this was after the traditional time for To-Oh applicants to take the exam, Kinai had to do this quick paced while making no stupid mistakes. She had to take her exam in a large classroom (meant for 50+ students) alone. Her demand to take the entrance exam was very sudden, so her time limit was less than average: 3 hours. She needed to be accepted, she really had no purpose in life, so she wanted to feel useful.

However, I'm quite surprised they let her even take the exam. Especially with her type of grades. In all her school years, all but her exam scores were horrible. She'd go through the school year uncaring, most likely fail, and than receive the highest score on an exam. This was the only reason she made it through all those years without being held back--**most** of the time.

Well, apparently, they had her take an IQ test, because her mind was so strange: uncaring, laid back, yet incredibly smart. So, they made her take one of those 'special' IQ tests. One that made no sense and somehow determined how smart you are. Kind of like the ink blots therapists show you: showing a shapeless blob that somehow diagnoses what's wrong with your physiological being.

"Well, Miss Yataima, you've passed this exam with a score of 100. Almost as fast as one of our other freshmen. The entrance ceremony begins soon, since you have passed with great ability, you shall be our third freshmen representative. This doesn't happen very often, so be happy that you've actually made it this far"

Kinai was in one of those fancy offices with those itchy couches she hated, so she had plopped herself onto the floor cross-legged. The lady that was talking to her is a secretary, whom had just received the results of Kinai's exam. She let out a sigh, Kinai heard kind words, but she could clearly tell that she -the secretary- was not very pleased.

She could already imagine what the woman was thinking '_This girl? This tramp? Why on Earth would they possibly let her be accepted?_' , though, Kinai kept a straight face. "Yeah, so, where's this ceremony taking place?"

"You should be able to find it. There will be many students walking there, just follow and you should end up in the correct place"

"Right" Kinai sighed and headed for the door "Ja"

The secretary had put a downer on her evening.

Sure enough, there was practically a conga line to where the ceremony was to take place. Of course, Kinai didn't know where this was; she never had time to familiarize herself with the university. And, Kinai did not wait at the end of this trail to the ceremony, instead, she weaved her way through; left, right, and almost running into a strange boy that seemed to come out of nowhere, but she quickly avoided colliding. Though, Kinai never got a chance to study his appearance, all she saw was worn sneakers with bare feet slid into them, but she kept gliding towards the destination no matter how strange that was. Like a bee to a flower... a very strange bee at that.

Since she had pushed her way through, she had arrived a bit early and many seats were available. Kinai is the 'sit-in-the-front' kind of person, even if she doesn't pay attention. She took a seat in the first row somewhat in the middle.

She let out this 'pfftt' sound_; Starting soon my ass!_

Students started filling the room quickly after 36 long minutes, and Kinai had fallen asleep. Strange how she is able to sleep in a chair, and to fall asleep in the first 12 minutes. She was a bit curled up with her hands cushioning her head on the top edge of the chair.

Kinai let out a tired groan and blinked her eyes a bit. "Mmm..." She stretched her arms and legs while still being seated in the chair. She had woken from her dreamland due to the many conversations taking place in the one room. "Eh?" Momentarily, she had forgotten what had happened over the last 2 1/2 hours. Kinai rubbed her eyes and whipped her head around quickly to examine her surroundings. "Oh...right" she mumbled

"...That hurt..."

She turned to look at the speaker, it was a strange boy. The male had very pale skin, close to the color of sculpting clay. His hair seemed to have never seen a grooming device of its entire time on his head. His attire was very simple: a loose, white cotton, collarless, long-sleeved shirt and loose, baggy, dark blue jeans...along with the worn, grey sneakers Kinai had almost run into. The eyes of his were completely black, forbidding anyone to see his thoughts. Under them were thick black rings, weeks -maybe months- of insomnia. The most distinguishable quality of his, is the way he had his legs propped onto the chair with his knees against his chest. He was...cute-- in a way.

_His hair looks familiar...and his skin is so pale..._

_...like...a panda..._

Kinai's mouth twitched upward at the ends, almost a real smile. But, then Kinai snapped back to reality,

Apparently, when Kinai had whipped her head around, she had 'whipped' the male with the end strands of her hair.

"...Oh! Right, sorry for almost running into you and slapping your face with my ,er...hair, heheh..." Kinai scratched her head nervously, she was never this nervous. But she had a...I guess you could call it a fetish, for people that had a mysterious 'aura', you could say.

"It is quite alright"

_What? No introduction?_

"Name's Kinai" She put on one of those small fake smiles, but this time, it had a hint of reality. Kinai held her out her hand, the classic way to feel as if holding one's hand for a few seconds. It was picked up gingerly with long, bony, grey fingers. It seemed as if he was hesitant to place his palm against hers, but he did so lightly. His hand was cold to Kinai's as was hers warm to his. He sstared/s examined her with large black eyes.

_Kinda like a bug...a bug that ceases to blink,_ she thought awkwardly.

"Ryuga Hideki" it sounded as if he had never socialized with anyone in his life. To Kinai, the way someone shook her hand was how she classified them: to ignore, to become friends, to hate, etc. Ryuga's hand told her that he was strange and that was all, this didn't happen often. Usually, she could classify the person just by those few seconds their hands touched. This made her curious, and she usually got what she wanted to know when that happens.

His hand slid out of hers just as the room quieted.

"Next, we have the freshman address. Our first freshman representative, Yagami Light"

_Light?!_ Kinai let out a barely audible growl. "Here". She glared at the spoiled prodigy as he stood and made his way to the stage.

"Our second freshman representative, Hideki Ryuga" "Oh, Hai" This puzzled Kinai, she knew there were people that are strange, yet extreme geniuses; kinda like Einstein, but she had yet to meet one until now...I'm guessing she's not too self conscious. He stood strangely: knees slightly bent with his back hunched and his hands slipped into his pockets.

"And third representative, Yataima Kinai" It was her turn to approach the stage. Three geniuses sitting in a row, coincidence, no? "Comin' "

Kinai snickered _Ah haha...'coming'_

When all three reached the stage, Light gave Kinai a sideways glance, as if to say: She shouldn't be here.

Ryuga's jeans made a shuffling sound and Kinai's chains clinked as they and Light made it to the center of the stage, Ligh, of course, only made the soft sound of shoes . She leaned forward onto the desk with her arms crossed, as she heard murmurs about the contrasting difference between her, Ryuga, and Light. She flinched slightly hearing Light speak, she did not flinch because of his voice, no, it was because of what he was reciting.

_A speech?! i have to recite a fucking speech?!_

Kinai stood erect as her eye twitched slightly _That bitch! She knew I wouldn't be able to prepare a speech in 2 minutes...!_

she continued her line of profanity in her thoughts. It was Ryuga's turn to recite his speech. She looked over to see that his whole paper blank! Not even a short memo!

_That smart ass..._


End file.
